


An Afternoon Date with Magnus

by onefootintheboilinghotlava



Series: Just Another Cafe in Brooklyn [1]
Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, an afternoon date?, canon-compliant?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:50:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8157892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onefootintheboilinghotlava/pseuds/onefootintheboilinghotlava
Summary: Set in slight future of the show, everything's settled, war's over.....and Magnus invited Alec for an afternoon date, which is not unusual but not usual as well. What would Alec find out as he step into a tiny cafe in Brooklyn on a Thursday afternoon?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is written for my amazing beta @yourozness that had her fibromyalgia flared up and that we both love purple. It's really just a cute glimpse into Magnus' life other than what Alec had already seen, so hope you enjoy.

Usually Magnus scheduled their dates in the evening or night, because of various reasons. One, they both needed to work and daytime would be usually occupied with clients and filling reports of demons attacks or defeating one. Two, Magnus knowingly planned this so that he had every chance to ask Alec to stay over at his place and secretly (okay not so secretly) loved that he could just crush at Magnus’ for the night and not worry about anything else happening in the Institute. However, one Thursday afternoon Alec received a text from Magnus.

_Darling, you free right now? Or maybe next Thursday afternoon? Wanna bring you to a place. ;)_

Magnus had been out of the country for the last week or so and they were already planning on having dinner together that night. Still Alec missed his boyfriend enough to just want to see him as soon as possible. However, Alec was filling another report on the demon attack they dealt with that morning, as much as he wanted to go right away, there was no avoiding the papers in front of him. His hesitancy with pondering a reply had given Izzy time to see him staring at the phone and halted his writing. Izzy walked over and stole a glance at the text.

‘Go, brother. I can take care of the paperwork. You’ve dealt with these for me and Jace for years, I’d return the favour for once.’

Izzy winked at Alec then looked pointedly at his phone. Alec took one more look at Izzy’s reassurance on this before he grinned and typed back his reply to Magnus.

_Yeah’ Izzy helped me with paperwork, where do you want to meet? :)_

_I’ll send you the address, see you there at three, Alexander. :P_

A moment later, Alec received two more texts from Magnus, one's the address and the other just made him blush.

_Can't wait to meet my angel after so long ;)_

Alec scanned the clock on his phone and it was two forty already. He picked up his coat and was walking towards the entrance, when Izzy dragged him back.

‘What, Izzy? I gotta be there in twenty. Don’t you want me to be on time?’

Alec questioned, confused with what his sister was up to.

‘Yeah, but there’s no way you’re just wearing THAT to another date with Magnus!’

‘We’ve been on numerous dates, Magnus doesn’t care what I wear. Besides he knows I come from work anyway.’

‘But never an afternoon date! You two haven’t seen each other for a week and that’s just a scandal! You need to put some effort once in a while, Magnus deserves some surprises, right? Besides, you avoid me every time before you go on a date with Magnus, so I couldn’t make sure what you would wear. This is the golden chance for me to just do that and I’m not gonna miss it, bro.’

With that, Izzy basically dragged him to HER room, which Alec had no time to question because she just shoved him an outfit right out of HER closet and then shoved him into the bathroom. He would have take a look at what Izzy gave him, but he just wanted to get to Magnus asap that he just put on the button-up and pants (at least he noticed they were very tight? IZZY!HOW DO PEOPLE WEAR THESE?) immediately and got out of the bathroom.

‘Satisfied? Now I really gotta go.’

He stood for maybe a second, just enough for Izzy to give him a once-over and nodded. With his sister’s approval, he dashed out of the Institute and hopped on the god-forbidden subway to get down to Brooklyn.

* * *

 

Three minutes after three, Alec found himself staring at the white wooden doors, which had glass windows on the upper half of them. Inside, Magnus was sitting opposite of two women, one older and one surely no older than twenty. It was obvious that Magnus was chatting to the elder lady animately while the younger girl seemed to stay silent mostly. He was a little disappointed in thinking that it was gonna be just Magnus and him, but he only hesitated one moment before opening the doors. The bell announced his arrival. Magnus immediately turned his head to the doors and he stared at Alec for a moment too long before waving him towards the table. Magnus’ smile made Alec feel all warm and fuzzy and Magnus only made it worse as he slipped his hand into his once Alec sat down beside him.

‘Alec, this is Sophie and Sue. Sophie only started working here a few years back, but she’s the best help Sue’s got, right?’

Magnus gestured towards the younger girl, who gave Alec a shy smile.

‘Sue owns this delightful little place, where they have the most amazing coffee and scones that even Ragnor couldn’t resist! And ladies, this is my boyfriend, Alexander.’

Alec smiled to the two and let go of Magnus’ hand, offering it to Sue first.

‘Ah what a fine lad you got yourself, Magnus. Alexander, you gotta watch over your sparkly magic boyfriend, he spent way too much time making potions for Sophie and I, when he should spend more time on dates with you.’

‘Sue, like I told Cassia and you when you two were thirty, it’s a piece of cake, or so people say, because you showed me how a cake is definitely not “just a piece of cake”. Alexander here, takes really good care of me.’

‘Magnus, he’d better take care of you, just like my Cassia did when she was around. She was the best.'

Though she meant that to Magnus, she was staring at Alec when she said it. Alec should feel unsettled by the elder woman’s sharp gaze, but somehow he saw warmth in her eyes and looked right back at her. A slight hint of tension held on the table before Sue looked away to Magnus, who loosened his hand on Alec and gently held Sue’s hand on the table.

‘Suzie, Cassia would always be the best for you and the shop. You will see her one day. Meanwhile, she’d be glad that you approve of Alexander for me, she’d be delighted to watch you teach Sophie how to make her favourite lavender cupcake.’

A beat of silence lingered on the table and Sue’s eyes reddened a little. Only then did Sophie spoke up.

‘Grandma Sue, let’s show Alec the tea and scones. Or else they are gonna get cold!’

‘Oh yeah of course. So darling, here is some scones with strawberry whipped cream and hot lemon tea. Just dig in, kid. We’ve all finished while we were waiting for you.’

Sue pushed the plate and the cup towards Alec, while Magnus flickered his fingers under the table. Alec nodded and picked up the scone to take a bite. He could guess from the light smoke that came out of the cup and the scone that Magnus was using magic to keep the food hot.

‘Miss Sue, this tastes really good.’

Only then Alec noticed how hungry he was (since it was Izzy who “cooked” lunch, meaning there wasn’t a lot of actual edible food for both of them) and continued to devour the scones before him. The other three bursted into laughter at Alec’s praise of the cupcake though. Alec stopped eating and was just about to ask what did he do wrong, when Magnus explained.

‘Alexander, you can call Suzie, Sue or Grandma Sue, if you are feeling too young here.’

Magnus winked at Alec.

‘Young lad, no one call me Miss Sue anymore. This is a cozy little shop where everyone is just here to chat and laugh and have fun. Even little Sophie here just call me Grandma Sue.’

Sue smiled warmly at Alec, only then he felt alright to continue eating and sipping his tea.

‘So Magnus you brought some potion for my dear little sweetpea here? For her fibromyalgia?’

‘Yeah totally!’

With that, Magnus took out a coke bottle that held a purple liquid and passed it to Sophie. He smiled kindly to the girl before explaining.

‘Take a spoonful of this after every meal, only when it starts to ache or cause you trouble. Don’t overtake it, okay? It’s NOT a precaution potion, so don’t try to drink it, if nothing is wrong.’

Sophie nodded and carefully placed the bottle into her backpack.

‘I will be careful. I don’t want to get overdoes on magic or anything and can’t help Grandma Sue with the shop.’

Sophie glanced briefly at Sue before taking another sip of her tea.

‘So Alexander, tell us about you. Magnus here has refused to tell us anything about you, other than you are very handsome and totally worthwhile of his heart. Do you have any siblings? And how did you come to know Magnus?’

Alec glanced at Magnus, who had a rare blush on his face, but still nodded to Alec, signalling him to tell as close as the truth without revealing the Shadow world. He took a deep breath before speaking.

‘I have three siblings, I’m the eldest among them. My sister and brother work together with me, only my youngest brother is still in school. I came to know Magnus when we had some difficulties on the job and Magnus…helped us. After that, we continued to have troubles only Magnus could fix and he…well he was persistent in paying attention to me, ma’am. I was startled at first because usually people notice my brother or sister, not me. But I gotta say I enjoyed his attention, he intrigued me in return as well. I could see that he was kind and generous to people around him, even though I was still denying that I liked him because of my family…and other things. I needed to marry another girl, partly because of all the troubles my parent’s…company was running into. But then this gorgeous man,’

Alec shoved Magnus playfully before continuing.

‘He walked into my wedding, wearing almost all black and just stood there. And that moment, I just knew this man would be worthy of me walking down the aisle and kiss the hell out of him, even in front of everyone who thought I was marrying another girl.’

When he finished, he felt a weight on his shoulder and found Magnus leaning his head on it. On instinct, Alec circled his arm around Magnus and held him close by his side and kissed on his hair.

‘Wow that is quite a story, young man. I applaud to your courage of stepping down and getting together with Magnus then. I can…understand how difficult it was for you to choose him over what you were taught to follow, Alexander. Though, I feel like this is also telling me you, young lad, is dramatic enough to rival our dear Magnus here. You two are quite a pair, really.’

Alec and Magnus grinned and held hands under the table before Magnus replied.

‘Thanks, Suzie.’

‘Grandma Sue, now Alexander has your approval, can we go back to teaching me how to make cupcakes? I really want to learn the basics today!’

Sophie gently tugged on Sue’s sleeves and pleaded.

‘Alright, alright Sophie. We’ll leave these two lovely lads to their date. Alexander dear, you are welcome here anytime, maybe bring your siblings as well. I’m sure they’d be a delight. Magnus, spend more time with him, instead of worrying over these old grandma like me.’

‘Suzie, I’m sure I give you just the right amount of worry. Besides, you gotta remember to take your potion everyday as well.'

'Don’t worry, Magnus. I make sure Grandma Sue takes it everyday once, no more and no less.’

Sophie replied quicker than Sue could respond. ‘Alright, come on Sophie, let’s go make some cupcakes and leave the two lovebirds alone. Magnus, remember to lock my doors when you two head out.’

With that, Sue and Sophie stood up from the table and walked into the kitchen. Sue patted Alec’s shoulder before leaving, though.

‘So…want to tell me about them, or you wanna stay here a little longer, Magnus?’

Alec saw Magnus staring at a photo on the wall.

‘I’d love to spend a little longer here with you, but since I’d better explain to you about Sue and Cassia, let’s just leave. We can walk around before deciding dinner. See if you want to dine out or we can just go back to my loft and relax.’

Their hands still interlocked as they headed out of the small cafe and Magnus used his other hand to magically lock up the front doors. They walked down another street before Magnus spoke up.

‘I met Cassia at a club, somewhat forty years ago. She was a delight and a ball of energy, dancing around the club and charming everyone off. I didn’t notice her at first…well because I was still wallowing after Camille, or after the fact that I didn’t really feel anything for anyone after her. She probably smelt my wallowing after a while and dragged me away from the club and brought me to a tiny cafe. She sat me down and told me to drink the tea she made for me. She told me, whatever I was upset about, I could only sulk at her cafe and talk with her, not alone at a club where anyone could have mugged or taken me away. And I listened, actually listened to her and kept returning to her cafe, listening to her ranting about her life and falling in love with a girl was so hard and everything, instead of pitying myself. It was a few months before she finally introduced me to Sue, her girlfriend. They could only date under the radar, it was still…controversial for anyone to date the same sex…Seeing them happy should have made me feel even worse for myself, but the vibrant energy and liveliness they both held…Soon enough we became friends. Friends that I could just relax and not think about the Shadow world with. I was gonna leave them at some point, with all the “I look the same after twenty years”, but when I saw they got into trouble for being together? I had to help, somehow that involved letting them know briefly about my magic and not ageing. I made them promise to not ask any further though. So, I keep visiting them from time to time, keeping tabs on their lives whenever I can. It was tough for Sue when Cassia passed away last year. I knew no magic potion could save her from cancer, but I still feel bad for not knowing earlier, not trying harder for Cassia. Sue understood, even she doesn’t know we were fighting a war, that I was otherwise occupied and she didn’t blame me, even though she knew I have magic. She wanted to see how I’m doing and whether or not I am happy, so she kept bugging me to bring you to her. And…I wanted you to get to know her as well…’

Alec stopped them from walking when Magnus finished his story. He cradled Magnus’ cheek with his hands carefully and kissed him chastely. He looked into Magnus’ eyes and said.

'Thank you, for letting me know another piece of you, from your past. I love it and I’m sure I will bring some cupcakes back to Izzy sometime. You are wonderful for caring about Sue and Cassia and Sophie.’

Magnus smiled.

‘I’m glad I have you to share with, Alexander.’

That was when a slight grumble was heard and they both glanced down to their stomachs. Magnus bursted into laughter, while Alec was blushing.

‘Okay alright, let’s find a restaurant for dinner. I’m sure my dear shadowhunter is starving from another lunch cooked by Izzy.’


	2. Another Afternoon...Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Alec had a surprise afternoon off and decided to spur the surprise on Magnus, but when he arrived......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So @yourozness life continues to inspire me and now I'm basically throwing her into the Shadow world xD Thankfully, she doesn't have to go in without anyone's help

A surprise day off came when Alec’s parents came back for Idris and took over the Institute in the name of ‘examining how Alec was doing with the Institute’. (Maryse still angry over Alec getting together with Magnus and doubting his ability almost every step of the way) Alec would have minded more, if Izzy, Jace and Clary weren’t pushing him out of the Institute and promised they’d handle whatever Maryse threw at them. So, Alec was jogging lightly to Magnus’ loft, thinking of surprising his boyfriend with a visit. He’d have worried about Magnus having appointments with clients and what not, but he knew for a fact that Magnus always kept Wednesday afternoon free to spend more time with Chairman Meow (and maybe Church…if he ever descend from wherever he hid at).

 

Alec opened the door with his own keys (which Magnus had given him just a few days after the war was over), finding a pair of yellow eyes staring at him from above the shelf. Church seemed to be contemplating if this human entering the loft would worth his time or not. Alec nodded briefly at him before walking into the loft.

 

‘Darling, stir it another seven times clockwise then reverse it with ten more stirs. Right, there you go.’

 

Magnus’ voice rang in the open space of the loft and a familiar girl stood in beside him. The potion table was set up and it was apparent that the two was brewing something.

 

‘Hey.’ Alec greeted and Magnus looked up with a grin on his face. He walked towards his boyfriend and gave him a kiss.

 

‘Hey yourself, Alexander.’ He whispered in his ears before stepping a step back and dragged Alec towards the potion table.

 

‘Hello, Mr Lightwood. Magnus is teaching me how to make my own potion, the one he gave me last time.’ Sophie grinned at the two of them and stared back into the small cauldron with concentration.

 

‘Sophie is a warlock, but her power is not enough to be noticeable earlier. It wasn’t until I visited Sue again last week that I could sense the brief trace of magic lingering and found out. So I…’

 

‘You have taken to teach her the potions that she’d need to use and maybe the one for Sue as well? So that someone else could look after Grandma Sue and also satisfy your underlying urge to teach and help your kind, am I right?’ Alec smirked at his boyfriend, finishing his sentences. Magnus gave him a warm smile, as Alec snaked his hands around Magnus’ waist and held him tight in front of him.

 

A purple smoke emerged from the cauldron and Sophie finally put down the spoon. She glanced over to the two men and gestured.

 

‘Magnus, did I get it right this time? The smoke seems the right colour, finally!’ Only then did Magnus loosen himself from Alec’s embrace and leaned towards the cauldron and examined the result. He took up a spoonful and let it pour back into the cauldron.

 

‘Dear, you did well this time. I can bottle it up and you can save it to use later. This should be good for a year or so. If you haven’t finished it by then, remember the spell I taught you to clean the potion or you can always pour it into Sue’s plants in the shop. It helps those grow, but only a few drops. Study on the other potion and revise on this one, okay?’ Magnus handed her a few pages that were sparkling on his hands. Sophie knelt down to her backpack which she placed beside the couch and put the papers into it.

 

While Magnus magic-ed a bottle out and poured the potion into it, Alec carefully sat on the couch and glanced over Sophie.

 

‘So…you enjoy learning magic? Is Magnus a great teacher?’ Sophie shyly nodded at the question. She hesitated a moment before adding.

 

‘Yeah’ Magnus is great and I just like to know I could help Grandma Sue more these days.’ This was when a grey tabby jumped onto Alec’s lap and startled the two of them. It took Alec a millisecond to realize it was just Chairman Meow and started to rub behind its ears.Sophie almost sat down on the floor from the scare and she just stared at the small tabby cat with her eyes blinking wide.

 

‘Sophie dear, you can put out your hand for Chairman to sniff, if you wanna.’ Magnus’ grin could be heard through his words, as he walked close to the three and handed Sophie the bottle. Sophie took it and beamed at Magnus.

 

‘You sure? It looks so adorable!’ The blush that appeared on her cheek told Alec and Magnus how excited she was with the tabby. Timidly, she gradually put out her right hand towards Chairman. It raises its head from Alec’s lap and leaned a little forward, sniffing towards Sophie for a few seconds. Then, it leaned back on Alec’s lap and curled up. Sophie seemed a little disappointed with the tabby’s lack of response.

 

‘You can pat his head. Chairman won’t mind, Sophie.’ Alec said gently to Sophie.

 

‘But it curled back onto your lap…’ Sophie frowned.

 

‘Chairman is a lazy sometimes. But as long as it doesn’t run off or attack you, it means that he is fine with you slightly touching it.’ Alec explained. Only then, Sophie put her hand onto Chairman’s head and gave it a few strokes.

 

‘Awww he is so soft!’ Sophie whispered, in fear of disturbing the little tabby closing its eyes. Alec and Magnus shared a look above her head.

 

Alec stared at Magnus and the grey tabby cat, noticing the adoring look of Magnus and the tabby’s light purring made him feel content. Somewhere in his mind wished that this would be what he could have until the day he die. He could look at Magnus smiling and grinning for as long as he’s allowed, he could watch Chairman Meow curling on his lap and drift off to sleep just like that for ages.

 

‘Sophie, it’s time to go, it’s almost time for the afternoon rush at the cafe. You’ll see Chairman next time, okay?’ Magnus’ voice woke Alec from his thoughts and Sophie from her strokes with the grey tabby. Sophie patted its head one more time longingly before standing up and taking up her backpack. Alec grinned at her as the grey tabby opened its eyes, seemingly confused with the lack of patting going on.

 

‘I’ll walk you to the door, dear. Chairman loves Alec’s lap too much to allow him to walk you to the door as well.’ Magnus teased, still adoring the sight of the man he loved with the cat he loved. He walked Sophie towards the door.

 

‘Okay, I will head off to Grandma Sue now! Thank you for the lesson, Magnus. I’ll study hard! Bye, Alec!’ She stood at the door and waved at Alec, who was immobilised by the grey tabby. 

 

‘Take care of yourself, Sophie.’ Alec waved from the couch.

 

‘Look after Grandma Sue and yourself, I’ll see you soon.’ Magnus patted on Sophie’s head before letting her go. Closing the door, he joined Alec on the couch and watched Chairman purring under Alec’s soft strokes. 

 

‘So, this is what you do with your Wednesday afternoon now? Teaching Sophie?’ Alec asked.

 

‘Nah’ I’d probably teach her for maybe twice a month and only for a few more times. She doesn’t need to learn a lot. Her…demon side wasn’t strong with magic, so there’s really very limited things she could do. I didn’t notice her magic ability at first exactly because of that. I was suspicious at first, so I went over the list of warlocks and major demons who might have been lingering around New York and Hawaii, since that’s where she’s from, in the past decade or so. A few more calls with Catarina and we found out she just didn’t show any sign of magic growing up, from what the Hawaiian warlocks observed, so they didn’t bother with her. Seeing that she even survived the war without anyone noticing she is a warlock, I’m gonna assume she’d be fine. I’d already notify some warlocks back in Hawaii to take her under their wings, once she’s back for holidays or something. Satisfied, Head of New York Institute?’ Magnus smirked at his boyfriend.

 

‘I’m not worried about a young warlock that you trust enough to teach her potion, okay? I just want to spend more time with my boyfriend who usually should have his Wednesday afternoons off.’ Alec replied, hand curling around Magnus’ neck to hold the man closer to him.

 

‘Oh right, how did you manage to come way earlier than our dinner date?’ Magnus asked.

 

‘My parents came for another “visit” and Izzy and Jace shoved me out of the door the instant they knew about it. I’d have worried about mo…Maryse complaining my absence, but…seeing Clary was there with Jace, I’m pretty sure it’d be enough.’ Alec grinned lightly at the memory of how fierce the tiny orange-hair had argued with Maryse the last time they were all in a meeting.

 

‘Biscuit certainly is a force to reckon with, aided with your two other siblings, I’m sure Maryse stood no chance of ever doubting your ability to be Head… If that’s the case, then I’m sorry teaching Sophie had reduced my time with you, darling.’ Magnus was amused with the picture in his head.

 

‘That’s alright…as long as you compensate for it?’ Alec whispered at Magnus’ earlobe. In turn, Magnus tugged him forward and kissed him right on the mouth, sliding in his tongue after a moment,with Alec returning the passion. Alec slipped his hand up against Magnus’ skull, holding him closer, as he deepened the kiss and taking in every favour in Magnus’ mouth.

 

They only broke off the make-out session when a loud meow and tiny crawls scratching on Alec’s arms happened. Chairman Meow scratched on his arm once more and jumped off from Alec’s lap into Magnus’ room before the two could catch up with what the grey tabby was doing.

 

‘He’s just like me, so sour about the fact that Alexander, you haven’t paid enough attention to him.’ Magnus joked.

 

‘Well, now I have full attention on you, satisfied?’ Alec continued kissing Magnus, giving the man no chance to reply at all. Magnus’ head crashed on the soft material of the couch. The only thought remained in both of their minds was that ‘So this is how this afternoon gonna go’.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm working on a kinda sequel on this verse, somehow my beta @yourozness has inspired me to write quite a few fics, so stay tune to see a little more of Sophie and Sue. But the next one I'm working on now will have more Alec and Magnus and everything else as well.

**Author's Note:**

> So there's reasons for the names of the three original female characters, I'm not gonna tell about Sue and Sophie for reasons, but I will tell you that Cassia is a friend of mine who passed away young last year. In some way, I just wanna have her around, maybe? (She's not gay though)  
> Also...the know Magnus has magic but not the Shadow world thing, I just kinda figured Magnus is that kind of guy who would have mundane clients and friends from time to time, because he just couldn't resist caring too much for this kind lady at the bakery and that gentle young man from the tailor shop that kind of person?  
> And I need to write more Alec.  
> Kudos and comments are APPRECIATED WITH A LAVENDER CUPCAKE ;)


End file.
